candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cinnabar The Evil Gem Chemist 55555555555555555550/When will we see Level 2000?
Level 2000!? What!?! We haven't even seen Level 800 yet!! I know it's a bit far away, and also highly unlikely, especially after the tragic death of Pepper Panic Saga. But say the team DID keep chugging along with Candy Crush until Level 2000. When will we see it? We need to make a few assumptions first. Assuming that they keep releasing 15 levels per episode, and they keep the two-week pattern going until we reach Level 2000. This will be HIGHLY INACCURATE, as trends will almost certainly change before we get anywhere NEAR this figure. So first, what episode will contain Level 2000? We know Episode 68 will contain Level 1000, and following this trend, I worked out a potential release date for this Episode is around July 22 2015. Episode 68's last level will be 1010. That means another 990 levels to go after that. 990/15 = 66. Level 2000 will conveniently be the episode finale. So exactly 66 levels after Episode 68. That means Level 2000 will potentially be the finale of Episode 134. 134 episodes!?!?!?! Makes the head spin! So, starting with Episode 68 releasing on July 22 2015, let's just keep adding two weeks! *Episode 68 - July 22 2015 *Episode 69 - August 5 2015 *Episode 70 - August 19 2015 *Episode 71 - September 2 2015 *Episode 72 - September 16 2015 *Episode 73 - September 30 2015 *Episode 74 - October 14 2015 *Episode 75 - October 28 2015 *Episode 76 - November 11 2015 (gosh this is a whole YEAR away ALREADY!) *Episode 77 - November 25 2015 *Episode 78 - December 9 2015 *Episode 79 - Possibly December 23 2015, but let's say January 6 2016! *Episode 80 - January 20 2016 (I don't even know WHERE I will be when this happens). *Episode 81 - February 3 2016 *Episode 82 - February 17 2016 *Episode 83 - March 2 2016 *Episode 84 - March 16 2016 *Episode 85 - March 30 2016 *Episode 86 - April 13 2016 *Episode 87 - April 27 2016 (Will I even still be alive at this time?) *Episode 88 - May 11 2016 *Episode 89 - May 25 2016 *Episode 90 - June 8 2016 *Episode 91 - June 22 2016 *Episode 92 - July 6 2016 *Episode 93 - July 20 2016 (Looking this far ahead is REALLY uncomfortable!) *Episode 94 - August 3 2016 *Episode 95 - August 17 2016 *Episode 96 - August 31 2016 *Episode 97 - September 14 2016 *Episode 98 - September 28 2016 *Episode 99 - October 12 2016 (blimey, october again!?) *Episode 100 - October 26 2016 (I really don't like looking this far ahead :( ) *Episode 101 - November 9 2016 (That's 2 years from today!) *Episode 102 - November 23 2016 *Episode 103 - December 7 2016 *Episode 104 - December 21 2016 *Episode 105 - January 4 2017 (DAMN!) *Episode 106 - January 18 2017 *Episode 107 - February 1 2017 *Episode 108 - February 15 2017 (This episode will be lovey-dovey) *Episode 109 - March 1 2017 *Episode 110 - March 15 2017 *Episode 111 - March 29 2017 (RIP Lefty) *Episode 112 - April 12 2017 *Episode 113 - April 26 2017 *Episode 114 - May 10 2017 *Episode 115 - May 24 2017 *Episode 116 - June 7 2017 (Back at June again? Deja vu..) *Episode 117 - June 21 2017 *Episode 118 - July 5 2017 *Episode 119 - July 19 2017 *Episode 120 - August 2 2017 *Episode 121 - August 16 2017 *Episode 122 - August 30 2017 *Episode 123 - September 13 2017 *Episode 124 - September 27 2017 (10 episodes left!) *Episode 125 - October 11 2017 *Episode 126 - October 25 2017 *Episode 127 - November 8 2017 (This seems familiar. It's been so long that this date pattern has come around again! Remember Sweet Surprise, Crunchy Castle, Chocolate Barn etc) *Episode 128 - November 22 2017 (Now THREE YEARS INTO THE FUTURE!!) *Episode 129 - December 6 2017 *Episode 130 - December 20 2017 *Episode 131 - January 3 2018 (THREE LEFT) *Episode 132 - January 17 2018 (TWO LEFT) *Episode 133 - January 31 2018 (ONE LEFT!!!!) *'Episode 134 - February 14 2018' So there we have it! OVER THREE YEARS INTO THE FUTURE. I don't even KNOW where I will be in three years, or if the wikia will even exist. Probably not. I probably won't still be here in that time. I don't even know if I'll still be alive then. So there we go. Don't expect Level 2000 any time soon :) February 14 2018 is an OPTIMISTIC guess. It could well be 2019 before this level emerges. IF it emerges. And give yourself a pat on the back if you made it this far! Lefty7788 (talk) 14:15, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts